wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mayhem
please don’t steal my coding! M A Y H E M she / her • hetro • writer / student • enfp This weird magic girl belongs to Verglas, please don't use her without permission first! She was given to me by my good friend Arrow. Be sure to ask before editing this page in any way, whether that be for grammar corrections or spell checking, I can do most of that stuff myself, thank you Of two cheerful parents came the dragonet Mayhem, they traveled almost everywhere in Pyrrhia, to the Sea Kingdom and back and the humid jungles of the Rainforest Kingdom the family hadn't been capable of seeing, they were rather explorers of the world, writing down the curiosities. A P P E A R A N C E Such a strange being, curvy limbs and large wings and although may appear a RainWing, it's up close that this character would appear so... abnormal, so weird and yet so strange. Whorls of deep lavenders run across her body in only soft streaks, as though she had rolled in a field of the lovely flowers, but the stank within the air smells of cotton candy. Yes, although "abnormal" for her tribe, the dragonet is miraculous and while rather small for her size, is upbeat, pale lavender spines. Becoming more of a bluish appearance combs down her back, utterly unique how they fuse together. Total mayhem one may say, true she may look like a mess to some, there's more within her, the colorations upon her scales lazily shift colors, rather they stay the typical lavender mainscales. Horns, while bendy-looking and softly curved are banded with soft candy blues and bubblegum pinks, staining brilliantly upon both horns. Bright, keen eyes a pale lemon yellow with a darker coloration of brown around her pupil as the iris and although one of the less colorful parts, around the eyes is less so, for the plated scales atop are a cheerful pink and below a pale blue like the sky. The top of her downy head is more of a soft pink, the color you'd most likely find in aesthetic pink clouds or strawberry ice cream, a light rosy pink running only to her horns before stopping. Dotting near the bottom, shining as though hard candy in the sunlight, deep magenta crosses and vanilla white dots, looking a lot like sprinkles come to think of it and below that simply a thin row of mint green scales. Starbursts of turquoises, cyans and mint greens ripple across the membranes of her wings, large and well built, the colors cascading out in whorling arcs and confusing patterns that slowly shift here and there. As though a pillow, it's soft with a cheerful scent following and while optimism shines within her, distance marks upon the slightly dragging tail, banded with bright markings very similar to that of her horns, identical even. She follows a curvy but altogether stocky build, rather long to mention and, surprisingly, rather tall for her age, but not quite enough to stand out in a crowd despite shimmering colorations. As though heated glass, her scales sometimes flash and, when insecure glitch, she seems to phase out of reality, matching for such a strange dragonet. Jewelry does seem to appear only in her right ear, black stud earrings followed by a flower-like burst, but all the same they both remain obsidian black rather they don't hang down but stay in place on her sunflower gold ear, this being on the insides of them. This should be the talkative being striding down the streets of any possible town, mostly that being the sandy city of Foxtail, most don't know her name, really. Yet it was a simple name that came to mind, the one word that everyone who lays even one eye upon her thinks, the mess she looks like, yet the incredible design embedded in herself, it's what everyone thinks, what everyone has upon first thought of her sight... Mayhem. P E R S O N A L I T Y Too lost for words, she is... rather like the rest of her tribe in a way, she displays a positive mark on everyone with pure joy and abnormality, Mayhem is a rather likable dragonet. Yes, she may be pelted with the words weirdo or abnormal RainWing, but that is truly what she is, such a strange character who seems to be living in her own world. It's already strange enough that she doesn't take these to offense but as complements, for she prides herself for being weird and awfully strange. If one was to try to push her down should she turn into an entirely different dragon, one that prides herself for not just for being weird and upbeat but for who she is, she'll honestly stand up for anyone who is getting beaten down by insults no matter what. Kindness is mixed into the jumbled mess of weirdness, more she wants to help anyone she can, for it makes her feel more helpful and better on bad days, mostly she's just a talkative bunch, liking to converse with others on certain interests they share in common or simply chatting about something, yet even then she can become introverted and hide away to write up her own stories. With her, she always seems to carry weight of the world's colors upon her back, for the sun seems to shine brighter in her presence and while quite silly, Mayhem is confused as your typical dragon about the beginning and end to life, but she doesn't think about that too often. Fairly carefree and kind, there are darker holes spotting the nooks between her scales, sometimes oozing out onto her outside, these are sadder matters, for feels the emotion of sadness and insecurity during stressful situations or a big matter in her life had just occurred (usually a death of someone close to her). This, as mentioned in her appearance, leads to her phasing in and out of reality both mentally and physically, as though she's simply glitching, her wording starts to cut out and no sooner should her body. The RainWing dragonet can get emotional, tell you that, but it's unlikely for something like that to happen, for she mostly remains upbeat and weird, it is true for her feelings of insecurity and even then there are more ragged holes that are in need of being patched up. There is, with the usual kindness and insecurity, there's sass, while this side isn't as seen as often as the other sides, Mayhem does sometimes want to be left alone and if this isn't achieved she'll simply grumble at everyone who comes near her. Usually it's when she's writing or reading something, giving anyone coming near a look before they hurry on their way past, perhaps there is reason behind her sassy, fierce side, during those times, it's just better to leave her well alone to cool off. Yet that seems to be all the negative within her, for the positivity within the bouncy RainWing is much greater than the ragged holes in her that have left her this way, other than that, there are no problems, she doesn't hate anyone and doesn't have such thing as "enemies." She's more of a understanding being who's there to solve her friend's problems, whenever emotional periods strike, she always seems to be there to comfort them, full of warm hugs and positive smiles. There is much to this dragonet, most likeable, but everyone has their downsides, Mayhem is no different and while rather not like her tribe on the most part, she can't help but be a friendly figure who looks on the bright side of most things, I mean, don't we all need something like that once in awhile? A B I L I T I E S T R I B A L * normal rainwing abilities, color-changing scales powered by sunlight * venom from two front fangs, like acid it burns any organic matter * prehensile tail like a monkey, can cling onto trees * flexible, can maneuver quite well if she ever so desires P H Y S I C A L * scales glitch when she's nervous, knows some self-defense but usually talks things out * like mentioned above, she's flexible and fast * fancy handwriting, she's been practicing M E N T A L text B A C K S T O R Y * born to two awesome parents who liked exploring the world, were rather overexcited with Mayhem hatching * they were all happy an' stuff, they all shared the similar hobby of writing, usually about the places she visited * family took her to the sandy city of foxtail in hopes to live there for a few years writing, met a new friend cheat code and her partner in crime wires * criminal things happened, family moved away from foxtail, scarred for their safety, but mayhem didn't really like having to leave her new friends behind * went back to the rainforest where her parents originally lived, due to living in the desert for a long while she quickly got used to the warm weather * mayhem: "soooo, when are we going back to foxtail, i enjoyed my stay there! not to sound pushy or anything though." * parents weren't entirely convinced it was safe in the city, but decidedly went back to stay in that city for a few weeks * mayhem went to school and really liked it there with her peers, although she didn't know anyone there, she talked with anyone who came to her * one day, something happened when mayhem was walking home and got bagged, woke up in this crazy dreamland * uhhh, motivation just isn't here at the time R E L A T I O N S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand G Y P S Y positive text P U R I T Y positive text C H E A T C O D E very positive text Aesthetic / theme / ideas: mayhem 2.jpg Nya.gif Mayhem 1.png mayhem 3.jpg mayhem 4.jpg mayhem 5.png mayhem 6.jpg mayhem 7.jpg mayhem 8.jpg mayhem 9.jpg mayhem 15.jpg mayhem 16.jpg mayhem 17.jpg mayhem 19.jpg mayhem 12.jpg Mayhem aesthetic.png|mkdragonet Mayhem Jada.png|base by jada, colored by sbyman T R I V I A * name is inspired off of the lego movie the second part, general mayhem * text * text * text Category:Characters Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student)